Truth
by vampymistress
Summary: Leslie locks Ann and April in Ann's office in an attempt to try to get them to be civil towards each other.


**AU One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Parks and Recreation, nor do I have the rights to characters April Ludgate, Ann Perkins, or Leslie Knope.**

For the umpteenth time that hour, Ann ran her fingers through her hair and glanced around the small office. She picked up a few papers and glanced around for something she could use to free herself. From behind her, a voice called out, "It's no use, you know."

She turned around and saw April sitting on top of the desk opposite of Ann's own, her long, nimble fingers playing around with a rather sharp looking pair of safety scissors. Then again, anything could be turned into a weapon in April's hands.

Resigned, Ann leaned back against her own desk with her arms crossed, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Well, we can't just sit in here and…and wait to be let out!"

"Why not?" April asked, pointing the scissors towards Ann with a coy smile, still speaking in a monotonous voice. "We could find a way to have fun." Ann's eyes widened and her posture straightened up, unsure as to whether or not April was actually capable of murder.

A quick smile passed over April's face before she began talking again. "Look, Leslie locked us in here to make us get along. So let's just pretend when she comes to get us, okay?" April put down the scissors and began to swing her legs, glancing around the office. There was only so much she could take notice of-it wasn't a very big office. She decided to study the walls while wringing her hands, contemplating the type of wood that they were composed of.

Ann turned her back to April and tapped her fingers against her table for a moment as she thought things over. Leslie wouldn't be returning for a while, and sitting in awkward silence with April for God knows how long would suck. She cleared her throat as she prepared to speak, just a little dismayed at the rolling of April's eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" Ann asked hurriedly. She had spoken on impulse and wanted to get the words out before she realised what she was doing. April's hands hesitated for just a moment before they went back on to moving around. She stayed quiet in the hopes that her lack of a response would deter Ann from attempting to talk to her again. No such luck. Ann bridged the gap between them and stood beside April.

"I am going to kill you and feed you to your own pets." April warned, staring down at Ann. Ann rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been to my house. I don't _have _any pets, April." After letting that sink in and awaiting a snippy response that never made an appearance, Ann let out a sigh and dropped her arms to her sides.

"I know you're the type of person who just seems to hate everything in the world for no reason, but it's like you're trying extra hard to be mean to me. What is that all about?" she asked. To this, April simply turned her head to focus on the walls again, leaving Ann to feel rather bothered. She leaned against the door of her office, glancing down at her shoes as she muttered, . "April, seriously. I won't tell anyone if you'd just tell me why you feel so hateful towards me all the time." Busy focusing on her shoes, Ann didn't notice April slide down from off the desk and walk over to her until she was near her.

Immediately, Ann glanced at April's hands, making sure no weapons were concealed in them. "What are you-" Ann never got a chance to finish that sentence due to the fact that once April walked up to her, she didn't hurt her. April placed her hands on either side of Ann's face and pulled her in long deep kiss. Ann's eyes popped wide open as she froze in shock, unable to pull away. Once April let her go, she looked her right in the eyes.

"I don't hate you." April said rather quietly. She pulled a heavy object from her back pocket and hit the glass next to the door, reached her hand around outside, and opened the door, proceeding to walk away without ever turning back.


End file.
